Carl Landry
Carl Christopher Landry (b. September 19, 1983) is a power forward for the Houston Rockets. He played collegiate basketball for the Purdue Boilermakers from 2004 to 2007. The 6'9", 248 lb Landry is the older brother of Wisconsin junior forward Marcus Landry, and Temple junior forward Shenita Landry. Latest News *Despite putting up layups in November 19th's game, Landry was unable to help secure a win against the Mavericks. "http://www.chron.com/disp/story.mpl/sports/bk/bkn/6121974.html", The Houston Chronicle, Jonathan Fiegen. November 19, 2008. __TOC__ College career Vincennes 2002-2004 Carl Landry started his college freshman year during the 2002-03 season at Vincennes University. He averaged 14.7 points and 7.8 rebounds but missed half the season due to a broken hand. As a sophomore during the 2003-04 season, he averaged 19.6 points, 8.9 rebounds,and 2.3 blocks. He was named First-Team Junior College All-America and All-Region MVP. Purdue 2004-2006 Landry transferred to Purdue University for his junior year and the 2004-05 season, where he led the conference with 18.2 ppg and 7.1 rpg. He shot 61.8 percent from the field and averaged 30.3 mpg. He was named Second Team All Big Ten by conference coaches and media. A knee injury near the end of the season caused Landry to sit out the rest of the season. He came back for the 2005-06 season, but re-injured himself early in season play. He decided to sit out the rest of the season for a full recovery as a redshirt senior. 2006-2007 As a fifth-year senior during the 2006-07 season under new head coach Matt Painter, Landry led his Purdue team in both rebounds and points. He began his senior season with three consecutive Big Ten Player of the Week honors, the only player in Big Ten Conference history to do so. Landry was also one of only two players in the league to rank in the top five for both ppg and rpg. He ranked in the top three Big Ten ppg averages with Alando Tucker of Wisconsin and Adam Haluska of Iowa. Along with teammate David Teague (basketball), the pair were the second highest scoring duo in the Big Ten during the 2006-07 season and led the Boilermakers to the second round in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship. Scoring in double figures in 33 of 34 games his senior season, he was awarded First-Team All-Big Ten honors. During his careers as a Boilermaker and Trailblazer, he was considered one of the better post players in the nation, especially for his lack of height, amongst others of his position. He finished his career as a Boilermaker averaging 18.9 ppg and 7.3 rpg. NBA career Houston Rockets 2007-2008 On June 28, 2007, Landry was drafted as the 31st overall pick in the 2007 by the Seattle SuperSonics with the first pick in the 2nd round. His agent John Heathman helped with his trade to the Houston Rockets for a future second round pick. Landry sat out 33 of the first 36 regular season games of his rookie season. Later in the season he got quality playing time and stepped up for the Rockets with a 63 FG%, while helping fill in for injured NBA teammate, Yao Ming. He became a key role player for the Rockets' 22 game winning streak, the second longest in NBA history. On April 24, 2008, Landry lost a tooth in game 3 of the playoffs first round against the Utah Jazz. In that same game, he made a last second clutch game-winning block on Deron Williams to seal the much needed win for the Rockets, 94-92. 2008-2009 Following his rookie season, Landry became a restricted free agent. However, his contract negotiations with Houston Rockets showed little progress. On September 24, playoffs, he signed an offer sheet extended by the Charlotte Bobcats reportedly worth $9 million for 3 years (Third year being a team option). One day later, Rockets matched the offer. External links *ClutchFans.net Landry profile - Houston Rockets Fan Site *2007 Purdue profile *2007 Purdue scouting report *Statistics at basketball-reference.com Sources Category:Houston Rockets 2008 players Category:Houston Rockets players